List of Characters' Powers
This is a list of characters and their powers in the roleplays. If your character or their powers are not listed here, please add them. Or else you suck. 2.0 Humans Brian God Tier (Thief of Heart) *Steal souls and stuff *Steal jujus powers Natural None. Artificial *Robotic left eye. Not anymore. Weapons/Technology *Bladekind. Also some swords with special abilities. *SB-555-T: Can turn to a laser gun. Also a jetpack. *Watermelon jetpack. Melon shield. Gavin Hassler God Tier (Bard of Time) *Creating time rifts, managing time rifts *Ending/starting acts *Natural time travel. *Insane survivability *Stopping/starting time. Natural Artificial *Has a map of the Medium in his brain. *PesterChum. *Can find people Weapons/Technology Johnny Forchen God Tier (Prince of Doom) *Flash-immortality (sudden no-death) *Self-resurrection, as long as the ghost is capable. Only once, and results in the death of the ghost if the revived ghost dies. *Flight. *Pushing himself beyond normal limits. *Limitless supply of blood, can't bleed out. *Ability to destroy ghosts and jujus. *Can mend bones and wounds. *The ability to bring things back from destruction and doomed timelines, but he must actively wish it was there, unable to use it for willy nilly. *Speaking to Horrorterrors. *Doesn't sleep, breathe, or blink. *Pyromancy. Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology Daniel Sprue God Tier (Heir of Space) *Manipulation of velocity **Can be used to create a complete, invisible force field **Can be used to go FAST AS FUCK **Can be used to punch REALLY FUCKIN HARD *Manipulation of location **Can be used to physically damage things **Can be used to throw things around *John's windy disappearing power, except Space instead of Breath, so basically vanishing/teleporting Natural *The Eye of the Incipisphere: Knowledge of everything happening inside the Incipisphere in the present (like Rose's crystal ball). Artificial None. Weapons/Technology *Pistolbladekind: Guns that transform into swords. **Proto-Weapon. A gun that transforms into a sword. *Rocket gauntlets (obsolete, because God Tier) *Rocket boots (obsolete, because God Tier) Ashley Erikson God Tier (Rogue of Life) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology Sierra Bartelson God Tier (Knight of Breath) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology 2.0 Nighthawkifikation SOL ADD YOUR TROLLS BITCH Rozera God Tier (Mage of Life) *Can view enemy's health and status *Targeting system *Environment awarenesse *Super speed Natural *fucking wereredpelt mode or shit idk yet Artificial Weapons/Technology Hadnae God Tier (Lord of Doom) *Creation and destruction of dream bubbles *Revival *Causing instantaneous death (like Death Note) *Fortune telling *Order over skeletons, ghosts, and zombies Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology Baekus God Tier (Prince of Space) *Moving celestial bodies *Pyrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Geokinesis *Weightlessness *Immense speed and strength Natural *Limited telekinesis *Telepathy Artificial Weapons/Technology Halarm God Tier (Thief of Time) *Stealing things from canon *Traveling through time *Stopping and starting time Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology Mazren God Tier (Witch of Light) *Breaking the laws of Sburb *Immense knowledge *Capable of removing or adding intelligence to people *Laser eyes Natural *Adept at magyyk Artificial Weapons/Technology Ytekkisprite Fruitekkisprite 3.0 Humans Brian God Tier (Heir of Time) *Time manipulation Natural none. Artificial none. Weapons/Technology *Staffkind *ZECTERS: Small, sentient robotic beings. Ryu Kisaragi God Tier (Page of Space) Unknown. Natural None. Artificial None. Weapons/Technology *Knifekind Gavin Smitty God Tier (Knight of Void) *Soundlessness *Invisibility *Morphing into a shadow Natural *Adept at magyyk *Adept at combat * Artificial Weapons/Technology Jay Zedd God Tier (Rogue of Blood) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology Christine Winters God Tier (Witch of Breath) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology Jack McArthur God Tier (Sylph of Mind) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology 3.0 Diamondmatter Trolls God Tier (Lord of Rage) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology God Tier (Mage of Heart) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology God Tier (Heir of Void) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology God Tier (Thief of Hope) Natural Artificial Weapons/Technology God Tier (Prince of Life) Natural *Teleportation. Artificial Weapons/Technology God Tier (Maid of Doom) Natural *Transmogrifying things into a hideous, flesh-and-bone version. Artificial Weapons/Technology